Show Choir Bonding
by Squiggle.giggle
Summary: To ease the tension between the two show choirs, the Warblers invite The New Directions to a party. Everything is going smoothly until Finn sees Nick and Jeff kiss. Will he tell anyone or keep secret?


**Hey guys!**

**Here is another one shot, I haven't written a niff story in a while, so please enjoy**

**Love Squiggle**

* * *

To ease some of the tension between the two show choirs, the New Directions had been invited to one of the Warblers' parties, as a way to forget about their upcoming competition and to relax and try to have a good time. Rachel had been sceptical and was sure that it was a trap; yet, Finn assured her that it wasn't and also reminding her that she could also scope out the competition. The news seemed to encourage the brunette to attend.

As they arrived, Finn couldn't help but notice the size of the house the party was situated at. It looked like one of the houses he had seen on an episode of 'Teen Cribs' that he'd watched late one night when he couldn't sleep. There was a garage off to the right of the house and he could only imagine the beautiful cars that were surely to be locked behind the roller doors.

It was almost daunting when they stood on the steps in front of the double door entrance to the house. He really didn't know many of the guys who would be at the party except for the New Directions, he didn't know if he would enjoy the night or if there were any angry drunks. He thought about turning around and leaving but it would be rude to reject their kind gesture, even if he had a feeling that they had a motive behind it.

The tall teen turned to the two friends next to him and took a deep breath.

"So what's the guy's name who owns this place?" Finn asked. His eyes moving to the intricate carving on the mahogany door as he tried to distract the anxious feeling he had.

"Trent I think? Whoever's it is has a sweet place." Artie surmised. The tall teen gazed at the door bell and wondered if it would be heard over the music he heard coming from within the house.

"So do we knock or just go in?" Sam moved through the crowd of nervous teenage boys and opened the door, following where the sound of the music was coming from.

The group of boys trailed after him, taking in the expanse of the house as they went. When they noticed the open door to their left they went through and found the rest of the guests partying down in the basement. Finn recognised a few people; obviously knowing the New Directions, curly was with his step brother, there was Jackie Chan who had a hammer in his hand, the guy that talked way too fast for Finn to be able to understand him, the really tall guy with a beard who looked too old to be in high school, Blondie and the short brown haired guy that was always with him but the guy who looked like a meerkat wasn't there. Oh well, he was a jerk anyway so it was no loss. Oh and there was Trent by the snack table, the only one of The Warblers name's that he could remember besides Blaine but it was more fun to call him curly than by his name just to see how annoyed he would get.

Finn sat down on the couch with a few of the guys from both schools, talking about football and upcoming Glee related events. The tall teen even began to learn a few names, for example Jackie Chan was named Wes and fast talker was John but everyone just called him 'Beats' for his amazing skills. The tall teen was casually scanning the room when he saw the short brunette guy go up to some girl and slap her ass. He began to snicker when he saw the disgusted look on her face before she turned around and smiled before launching herself at him. Finn exchanged a confused glance with Puck who just shrugged and down the remainder of his beer.

"That's David's girlfriend Charlotte," Wes explained, "and that's Nick. They're best friends; I think it's been a while since they have seen each other."

"Yeah Char has been swamped with assignments and cheer practice so she has been too busy to hang out with anyone," David said, taking a seat next to Wes on the couch opposite them.

"I'm sure Nick's a great guy but don't you ever worry about them spending time alone together?" he didn't expect to hear all the Warblers snickering.

"Sorry, no," he apologised as he sobered up. "I trust her and I don't have anything to worry about with Nick, they have been friends since they were two or something. Besides he was the one that introduced us."

Finn let the topic drop and just listened to the conversations around him. He saw Kurt dancing with his now intoxicated boyfriend, the countertenor shaking his head and giggling as the curly haired Warbler spun him and dipped him; almost dropping him on countless occasions. His brother was having fun so he wasn't going to stop him. He saw that most of the guest where becoming inebriated as he decided to go with a more cautious pace and enjoy everyone making a fool of themselves. Nick and Charlotte were dancing, while Jeff danced with Brittany, giggling to himself when he saw the pissed off Latina approaching them. The blonde whispered in her ear, a look of understanding crossing her face before she grinned and decided to dance with them. That was something Finn had never seen before.

The night began to slow down for him so he decided to grab another beer. He went over to the table and saw that there was no more, he was about to ask around when Trent told him there was more in the kitchen, briefly giving him directions through the house to his destination. He scaled the stairs and traipsed through the house, making many wrong turns before he was nearing the kitchen and heard what he assumed was a serious conversation. The tall teen leant against the wall, peering into see Nick glancing into the fridge with a nervous looking Jeff sitting on the bench.

"Nicky," Jeff asked shyly, a vast juxtaposition of how the blonde usually acted.

"Hmm," the brunette replied, grasping a bottle of juice from the fridge then getting a glass from the cupboard.

"You're not still angry with me are you?"

"Why do you ask that?" he questioned as he took a sip of his cold beverage.

"It's just, you have barely spoken to me tonight and you have kind of been ignoring me. I know it's a party and you wanted to catch up with some of your other friends but I feel really awkward trying to talk to people because they are all couples, do you know how many conversations I have had tonight where people just start kissing and I stand there awkwardly before walking away." Jeff said incredulously. Nick sighed deeply, placing his glass down and walking to the blonde and wrapping his arms around his waist.

_What the fuck?_ Finn thought. All night Nick had been dancing with that chick, basically feeling her up and Blondie over there had been doing the same thing with the New Direction girls and now this. It made no sense what so ever.

"Jeff, I'm not going to lie but I was still pissed with you when we got here and being designated driver is really getting to me-"

"I told you I could if you wanted to drink or just stay here," Jeff reminded him.

"I know but I don't want to, I want to sleep in my own bed. But Jeff I'm not angry anymore, even if you did completely trash my room and destroy that essay I had been working on-"

"I don't know why you would be angry, your room has character now and that essay wasn't even that good, I couldn't even make out half of the words because your handwriting is so bad," Jeff teased, Nick rolled his eyes as he laughed humourlessly, lightly slapping his shoulder.

"Regardless," he began "I'm sorry and I'll spend the rest of the night glued to your side if that's what you want."

"Well, maybe not all night. That would be really awkward when I would have to pee and you are just standing there like a perv," Jeff said with a faux serious demeanour before they both lost it and started laughing. That was when the weirdest thing Finn had ever experienced happened. The two boys kissed. Not like a kiss you give your grandma but a passionate kissed shared between lovers. Shaking his head and blinking a few times, he glanced at the boys again and they were still kissing. It was mind boggling, confusing and… well if he knew another synonym for those words it would have been that emotion as well. Hurriedly he went back to the party and tracked down Blaine, who was currently kissing his step brother which was totally gross and he would have walked away if it was such a drastic issue he had to address.

"Blaine," Finn shouted, grabbing the boy's shoulder and shaking him. The curly haired Warbler glanced over his shoulder and rolled his eyes.

"Not a good time Finn," he rebuked testily.

"Blaine! Those dudes, Nick and Josh or something were kissing. Dude I'm so freaked out, what do I do? Do I tell everyone or pretend like I didn't see it?"

"Wait, Nick and …. Jeff?" he asked as his brain slowly processed the words, the cloud of alcohol within in his mind betraying him yet again.

"Yes!" Blaine smirked and shouted to Wes.

"Wes you owe me twenty bucks, they made up!"

"Fuck!" this only left Finn more confused.

"What?"

"Finn," Kurt said slowly, as if he was talking to a small child. "Jeff and Nick have been together for three years, of course they would kiss. Why does this surprise you?"

* * *

It was around two in the morning now and the music had been changed from the fast track techno to quiet subtle background music. Most people had set up sleeping bags and blow up mattresses in the spare rooms of the house or taken a bed and other chose to go home. The last few guys were sitting on the brown leather couches enjoying a beer and talking. Wes, David, Puck, Finn, Blaine, Jeff, Nick and Beats were the ones left when Finn decided to ask the question that had been playing on his mind since he saw the two boys kissing.

"So, if you guys are together why were you not talking to each most of the night?" Finn asked. Jeff currently had his face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck, falling in an out of consciousness. Nick just smiled as he adjusted the blonde's shoulder so it wasn't digging into his ribcage and smiled at the tall teen.

"Well Jeff and I had a fight but mostly I just wanted to talk to my other friends, I hadn't seen Charlotte in a few weeks and Jeff wanted to dance. Besides I don't need to be around him all the time anyway and I don't feel comfortable with extreme PDA anyway," Nick explained, Finn was thoughtful when he said this. Most of the New Directions didn't even think when it came to PDA.

"How long have you been together?"

"You're awfully interested in them for a straight guy Finn," Puck said with a cheeky grin, earning him a punch in the shoulder.

"It's been three years," Nick told anyway. Maybe their conservative ways was the key to keep a relationship strong? Finn would never know he couldn't do that. Blaine finished off his beer and said a goodnight before he headed up to join Kurt in the spare room.

"Nicky, Nicky!" Jeff hissed, slapping his boyfriend's chest sloppily as he tried to sit up.

"Yes Jeff?" Nick asked with a fond eye roll.

"I love this song, let's dance," Jeff cajoled, standing up from the couch and tugging him up.

"How about we dance our way to bed ok?" Nick compromised; Jeff placed his arms around the other boy's neck and kissed him. The brunette smiled and leant out, taking the other boy's hand and walking to the stairs, laughing as he spun him around, watching him trip over his feet. Nick giggled, pressing a light kiss to the blonde's forehead before the couple disappeared up the stairs.

"Jeff's drunk off his ass," Wes chuckled.

"Let him be, it's about time he had some fun. He's always looking after Nick," David said as he also left to go to sleep.

Soon enough it was only Finn and Wes left.

"I'm glad Trent had this party," the tall teen told.

"Why's that?" Wes asked through a yawn.

"I liked getting to know you Warbler guys, sucks though that we still have to compete against each other though."

"Yeah but we can always hang out, competition doesn't have to get in the way of that."

"Well Rachel may not agree with that, she suspects that you are a spy," Finn said with a laugh, Wes chuckling along as he chucked back his drink. Finn leant back and sighed, he had enjoyed tonight. Getting to know new people wasn't as daunting as he thought it would be, Jeff and Nick weren't bad guys either and their sexual orientation didn't bother him at all. He had definitely come a long way from the Neanderthal jock in his freshman year.

* * *

**So that's it. leave a review and tell me what you think**

**Add me on Tumblr so you can ask me questions, I answer them and all of your reviews.**

**It will let you know about my progress with other stories!**

**Remove spaces**

squigglegiggleme . tumblr . com


End file.
